Lo mejor del mundo
by Amai do
Summary: La vida está llena de sorpresas, de cambios, de pruebas, de promesas, de decisiones... "Tal vez no pueda dar lo mejor del mundo, pero siempre te daré lo mejor de mí. "Koumi" "Two-shot"
1. Lo mejor del mundo

**Digimon no me pertenece**

OneShot dedicado a mi amiga **CieloCriss**, ya que uno de sus personajes favoritos es Koushiro Izumi.

Aviso: quizá debas conocer a varios personajes OC y algunos del anime que resultaron parejas de los elegidos.

**Momoe: **hermana de Miyako esposa de Joe.

**Noriko: **esposa de Daisuke.

**Hiromi: **Esposa de Iori.

**Mayumi: **Esposa de Koushiro.

Una disculpa si de pronto esto se pone soratoso, no puedo evitarlo, de hecho, no quiero evitarlo.

**.**

**.**

**-Lo mejor del mundo-**

**.**

**.**

Durante esos últimos seis meses la vida de Koushiro Izumi había cambiado considerablemente, y no porque su más reciente teoría sobre la clasificación de los Digimons hubiera sido verdadera, comprobaba y, recientemente, aceptada mundialmente. Podía decirse que el trabajo desde que regreso del Digimundo aquel lejano verano de 1999 había dado resultado, dejando satisfecho al portador del conocimiento.

Y precisamente, ver esa noticia por la televisión en los exhibidores de la tienda de computadores de ese departamento comercial que visitaba al menos dos veces por semana, lo llenaba de orgullo.

En efecto, esos meses habían sido los mejores de su vida, a casi un año de haberse casado con el amor de su vida desde la adolescencia, aun batallaba en hacerse a la idea que alguien tan especial como Mayumi o hubiera elegido a él, por lo que mientras caminaba por esa tienda, posó su vista en una Tablet que le regaló a su, en aquel entonces, su novia; y lo que ese aparato digital le ayudó a dar un pasó importante en la vida.

_._

_Flashback_

.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en el Digimundo, no hacía nada en concreto, sólo pasaban un tiempo juntos, mismo que con los estudios de la universidad y diversas ocupaciones que ellos tenían, les impedía disfrutar. Pero en ese momento, Koushiro y Mayumi no podían relajarse ni tampoco pasar un momento agradable lejos de todo, porque la Tablet de la muchacha era importante para que ella pudiera terminar su trabajo, y misteriosamente, sólo con prestarla al pelirrojo, ésta dejó de funcionar.

Mayumi estudiaba arquitectura, la verdad es que le encantaba la idea de crear cosas, lo había descubierto desde que era chica y ayudaba a su madre con los arreglos y flores de Ikebana, y ahora, a punto de concluir sus carrera, ese aparato digital era de vital importancia para concluir sus trabajos de titulación.

-No puede ser, ¿porqué justo ahora? –se preguntaba la castaña al mover de un lado al otro su aparato.

Por otro lado, Koushiro se divertía viéndola, pues sabía qué es lo que sucedía y una parte de él le dictaba que no había sido la mejor idea.

-Amor, no te quedes así sentado cruzado de brazos… tú eres el genio de las computadoras, deberías ayudarme, mis calificaciones finales dependen de esta computadora. –delegó mientras extendía el brazo para entregársela a su novio. Curiosamente, al hacerlo, escuchó un ruidito que no había escuchado durante el tiempo que tenía como dueña de la Tablet. Tal vez, en algún momento de toda la relación que ambos elegidos habían tenido, Mayumi comenzó a interesarse por las cosas, o como se dice, despertar su curiosidad, por lo que al final no le entregó el aparato a Izzy y lo regresó a sus manos para buscar qué es lo que había. –Espera, creo que hay algo atorado en la batería.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, las cosas están a punto de cambiar en la vida del poseedor del conocimiento, quizá sería la mejor decisión de su vida, o tal vez recordaría ese momento como el más traumático ante una negativa.

Mayumi siguió sacudiendo su moderna computadora y averiguando un poco sobre el objeto desconocido que había descompuesto su Tablet, así que cuando logró ver y colocar en su mano esa diminuta pieza que durante toda la tarde le había causado preocupación, ni su trabajo, ni sus estudios, ni su familia, ni el Digimundo, ni nada de lo que existía ni lo que pudiera existir le importó, sólo aquel anillo con un fina piedra blanca en la palma de su blanca mano.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó en un susurro mientras levantaba su vista hacia los negros ojos de Izumi.

Koushiro la miró fijamente, tomó aire y también tomó el anillo para deslizarlo entre el dedo anular izquierdo de la ruborizada chica.

-Mayumi. –empezó nerviosamente. –Yo ya concluí mis estudios universitarios, también tengo un buen trabajo, puedo darte una buena vida. –Izzy había practicado durante toda la semana el discurso que había de decir, sin embargo, se le olvidó por completo. –Y… pues, tenemos ya una larga relación, no me refiero a que sea lo siguiente que tengamos que hacer, sino que queramos hacerlo. Te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo, y con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos he aprendido a amarte más. La verdad es que yo ya no concibo mi vida sin ti y la verdad es que me daba miedo preguntarte esto, pero viendo cómo es que todos nuestro amigos se casaban, mejor dicho, viendo que ya todos nuestros amigos se casaron, pues me pregunté por qué nosotros aún no. –May escuchaba atenta el discurso de Izzy. –La verdad es que no sé que decir, había preparado algo, pero ya no me acuerdo, lo único que sé es que te amo, más que a mi vida, y sé que lo que tendré contigo, no lo conseguiré en ninguna parte, porque la verdad no quiero buscarlo en donde no estés tú, así que… Mayumi Minomoto, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La pregunta estaba hecha. No había habido velas, ni una cena romántica, ni palabras sacadas de un poema. Sólo palabras llenas de sinceridad. May no dijo nada, siguió callada, viendo el anillo en su mano, después los ojos del chico, y nuevamente el anillo; hizo esa acción alternadamente por varias veces.

Koushiro, al notar que la muchacha no daba respuesta positiva ni negativa, se desilusionó.

-Lo siento. –bufó. –Sé que te merecías una mejor propuesta, pero no se me ocurrió nada más, sabes que nunca he sido el más romántico precisamente… no vuelvo a pedir consejos a los chicos.

Eternos y agonizantes segundos pasaron para Izumi, y después, May respiró profundamente y con completa seguridad afirmó: Sí Koushiro, sí quiero casarme contigo.

Había asegurado que la castaña había dicho que sí, pero al mentalizarse lo contrario, necesitó que ella lo repitiera.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que sí, que… acepto ser tu esposa. –y sin dejarle ni un solo segundo más para dudarlo, May se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo al grado de tumbarlo hacia el suelo, y aunque el golpe no fue nada fuerte debido a que estaban sentados, no le importó que su ropa se manchara ni tampoco que su computadora cayera al piso. Sólo le importó el presente maravilloso que acontecía en su vida y sobretodo, la construcción de una promesa llena de esperanzas.

Fue así como dentro de un año, ambos jóvenes se casaron y empezaron a construir su vida de la mano.

.

_Fin del Flashback_

.

-No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos todas juntas chicas, y es que con esto de estar casadas y de tener bebés, pues el tiempo se nos va. –mencionó la única chica con lentes mientras daba un sorbo a su té, para después depositarlo en la mesita de ese centro comercial.

-Ni que lo digas Miyako, creo que es de las últimas veces que salgo con ustedes, al menos en un tiempo. –comentó Sora mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre, dando a entender que ese bebé que esperaba en cualquier minuto nacería, eso sí, con una bella sonrisa maternal.

-Pues tienen razón. –consintió Hiromi. –Desde que Amai nació yo no tengo tiempo para muchas cosas, sin embargo creo que vale la pena, a final de cuentas… ellos son el motivo por el cual somos felices.

-Vaya Hiromi, me encanta que te pongas así de emotiva; si tuviera a mi Daichi conmigo te aseguro que lo estaría besando. –habló Mimi Yagami.

-Cierto, a proposito, ¿Dónde dejaste a mi sobrino? –preguntó Hikari.

-Se quedó con tu hermano, aunque he de decir que me tiene un poco preocupada, no sé si Tai tenga problemas. –informó. –La última vez que se quedó con él, Agumon quemó una cobijita de mi niño.

-Deberías hablar para verificar que todo esté bien. –sugirió Mayumi mientras luchaba por que la bebé de Hiromi, Amai, que tenía en sus piernas le soltara el cabello.

-Ya lo hice. –confirmó. –Me dijo que todo estaba bien, incluso que irían al parque, confío en que no lo suba a ningún juego peligroso para él; sólo tiene tres meses, ni siquiera se puede sentar.

-Pues no lo sé, cambiando de tema… Momoe y Noriko ya se han tardado, ¿no lo creen? –cuestionó la pelirroja embarazada.

-Mo, dijo que no podría venir porque tenía turno en el hospital, además que con lo cuates no tiene tiempo, imagínate que nosotros con uno como estamos, imagina dos. –avisó su hermana Miyako.

-Tienes razón, en cambio Noriko me llamó antes de venir para decirme que Yori enfermó, de hecho también Daisuke lo estaba; no me imagino qué habrán comido. –informó Hikari mientras movía maternalmente la carreola doble donde sus hijos Kotaro y Saki de un año, y seis meses dormían pacífica y tranquilamente.

-Qué lastima. –sinceró Mimi. –Espero que estén bien.

-Pero así como Miyako ha estado diciendo, ahora las prioridades han cambiado. –recordó May.

-Vamos May, al menos tu te casaste hace como seis meses, aun no tienes bebés, así que aun puedes dedicarte un poco a ti y a tu marido. –opinó la señora Ichijouji.

-Ni creas, que tengo mucho trabajo con mi madre, y las cosas en la casa aún no están tan ordenadas que digamos, aún falta mucho que hacer. –comentó al sentirse un poco incomoda ante notar que ella fue la última en casarse y la única pareja de los elegidos que aún no tenía hijos, incluso algunos ya tenían dos.

-Tienes razón May, así que te recomiendo que aproveches antes de que tengan hijos, porque una vez que nazcan, su vida dará un giro de 180 grados. –mencionó Hiromi

-Toma consejo, lo dice Hiro, la que se embarazó justo en la noche de bodas. –comenzó a incomodar Miyako, a sabiendas que ese tema siempre molestaba a la más pequeña del grupo.

-Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo, ya te dije que no fue así, has cuentas sí quieres, además, no te quedas atrás, tu también te embarazaste al poco tiempo Yolei. –se defendió.

Esa pequeña discusión causó un poco más de risas entre las elegidas; sin embargo, había una castaña que a pesar de la graciosas situación estaba un poco incomoda. Vio a su alrededor, había varios bebés y una mujer embarazada. Sus amigas ya habían empezado otra etapa de su vida, y ella se estaba quedando atrás. No tenía prisa alguna en tener hijos, pero aún no hablaba de esa situación con su esposo, y lo que más le había causado curiosidad es que en esos meses de casada, nunca había usado ningún método anticonceptivo, así que empezaba a preocuparse de que no todo estuviera bien entre ellos. Pero a quién engañaba, lo más que deseaba en la vida era tener y formar una familia, dedicarse a su hogar, y sobretodo, ser feliz, más de lo que lo había estado siendo en esos meses.

Al cabo de un rato, y de muchas otras pláticas, las muchachas comenzaron a despedirse.

-Me retiro chicas, los padres de Ken irán a cenar a la casa, y mi pequeña Miyu debe tomar un baño al igual que yo. Nos vemos. –y con un gesto de despedida comenzó a marcharse para cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

-Espera Miyako, yo también tengo que irme, sirve que nos retiramos juntas. No tarda en llegar Iori a la casa y además quiero visitar a mi mamá, no ha estado muy bien de salud los últimos días. –una a una de las cinco mujeres restantes se fue despidiendo, hasta llegar a la que estaba embarazada. –Y tú Sora, espero que disfrutes mucho las últimas semanas de embarazo, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa. –le dijo acariciando un poco su vientre.

-Gracias Hiro, lo tendré en cuenta. –agradeció, pero con una mueca de ligero dolor.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hiromi, quien estaba abrazándola.

-Sí, fue sólo que mi Aiko me dio una patada muy fuerte. –tranquilizó al acariciar su abdomen abultado.

-Tal vez cuando crezca va a querer practicar Kendo, si es así, sabes que encantada sería su maestra. –bromeó dulcemente Hiro al momento en que recogía a su bebita Amai de los brazos de .

-O quizá quiera ser futbolista, igual que tú lo eras en la primaria Sora. –agregó Mayumi mientras interiormente envidiaba su estado.

-A lo mejor. –susurró, acariciando nuevamente su vientre para terminar de despedirse de sus amigas.

Las cuatro chicas restantes siguieron hablando amenamente, pero una de ellas, comenzaba a no disfrutar tanto de la charla.

-¿Sucede algo Sora? –preguntó su cuñada Hikari. –Te vez un poco pálida.

La pelirroja asintió. –Sí, es sólo que la bebé esta pateando mucho… au.

Mimi la miró, conocía de sobra a Sora como para saber que algo le pasaba y suponiendo que ella ya estaba a tres semanas de que finalizase el periodo de gestación en ella, miró debajo de la silla en la que estaba sentada y vio claramente lo que sucedía.

-¡Sora! ¡Se ha roto tu fuente! –chilló la ex vaquerita de un modo preocupado.

Y en cuanto su amiga terminó de decir eso, una punzada, provocada por una fuerte contracción uterina, hizo que Sora se contrajera de dolor.

-No puede ser, aun faltaban un par de semanas. –rehusó la pelirroja.

-Así es esto amiga, no siempre es cuando te avisan, y menos con el primero. –consoló Hikari.

Por su lado, Mayumi trató de apoyar a Sora, pagó la cuenta y se dedicó a recoger las cosas y a ayudar a Kari con sus niños para ir camino al estacionamiento por el coche.

-Por favor, llamen a Yamato. –suplicó mientras se apoyaba en su amiga Mimi para caminar.

-En eso estoy. –informó Yagami. Al cabo de un par de intentos, dio una mala noticia. –La llamada no entra So, ni en tu casa ni en su celular, no tengo manera de contactarlo.

-Le estoy llamando a Takeru para que venga por nosotros, Sora. Tal vez está con Matt. –comentó.

-Y yo le llamo a Izzy para que también nos ayude a llegar, no caben todos en el auto. –agregó May.

Entre tanta vuelta y tanta preocupación, Izumi no se sintió bien, parecía que los alimentos que había consumido con sus amigas comenzaban a hacerle daño, de hecho, no era la primera vez que se sentía así. Llevaba varios días de la semana en la que se sentía realmente mal, pero no le había puesto atención bajo el hecho que tenía mucha tensión por el trabajo. Debía empezar a cuidar un poco más su salud si es que quería embarazarse pronto, aunque en esos momentos, sólo pensaba en su amiga.

Se logró contactar al rubio menor, sin embargo no al mayor, preocupando más a la pobre Sora. –TK viene hacia acá, suerte que se quedó en la librería del centro comercial.

En cuestión de segundos, TK, Kari, Sora se fueron en el auto, debido a que los bebés iban con ellos, Mimi se fue junto con los Izumi rumbo al hospital.

-Hola, Tai, soy yo, Mimi… ¿qué? ¿por qué dices que Daichi no se ha caído por la resbaladilla?, escucha… Sora empezó con contracciones, parece que entró en labor de parto… necesitamos encontrar a Yamato, tiene apagado su celular… ¿él está contigo?, que suerte… Takeru y Hikari la llevan al hospital donde trabajan Joe y Momoe, yo voy con May e Izzy… por favor no tarden, Sora necesita a Matt, y por favor, si no puedes llevar a Daichi al hospital, dejaló con tu mamá o con la mía, te amo… sí, hasta luego.

-Al menos encontraron a Yamato. –murmuró Izzy viendo por el retrovisor a Mimi.

En un alto que él realizó con el coche, vio a Mayumi, su razón de ser y de vivir, pero la notó diferente, tenía días viéndola algo extraña. Días atrás había empezado a cuidar un poco más la limpieza de la casa, era más cuidadosa y pasiva, además de un poco más delicada, como cuando lloró mientras veían una película por la televisión, o más atenta y maternal cuando su digimon se lastimó por error; recordó lo que pasó por su mente, si Mayumi trataba así de cuidadosa a sus digimons, ¿qué no haría por sus hijos cuando los tuvieran?. Conocía a May desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía de sobra cuál era su mayor ilusión en la vida, tener una familia, y claro que la de él también, aunque no quitaba de lado su crecimiento como profesional, pero… ¿porqué no tener ambos? Era la idea del casamiento a final de cuentas, ¿o no?

Era mejor que ambos lo hablaran y llegaran a un acuerdo, no había prisa, pero sí muchos deseos de tenerlo. Pero en ese momento, lo importante era ayudar a sus amigos.

Llegaron al hospital y después de registrar a Sora, esperaron a Yamato.

-¿Cómo está Sora? –preguntó impaciente su esposo en cuanto entró al área de maternidad y fue con las únicas personas que tenía allí, sus amigos.

-La acaban de pasar, la están preparando para que entre a quirófano. Dijo que en cuanto llegaras fueras con ella, te necesita. –le dijo Takeru.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, vieron al rubio marcharse.

-Esperemos que todo resulte bien. –suspiró Mimi.

-Eso creo, Momoe la va a atender, ella es quien ha atendido a todas nosotras. –consintió Mimi.

–Sí, y me imagino que también será quien los atienda a ustedes, ¿o no chicos? –predijo Taichi dirigiéndose a los Izumi, haciéndoles ruborizar tenuemente.

-Lamento si mi comentario fue inoportuno. –se disculpó Taichi al notar la incomodidad de sus amigos.

-Descuida Tai, no te preocupes.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, no había noticias de nada ni nadie. Koushiro fue a la cafetería para probar algo debido a que no había comido, siendo acompañado por su esposa.

Koushiro prefirió ir solo y que ella se quedara con sus amigos en caso de que alguna noticia se diera, Mayumi, por su parte, fingió regresar, pero las dudas que había tenido mientras comía con sus compañeras de tarde le hicieron desviar sus pasos hacia una consulta con el medico; quería que todo estuviera bien físicamente con ella, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Cerca de una media hora después Koushiro regresó a la sala de espera, curiosamente también lo hizo May, sin que nadie supiera realmente a donde había ido.

-¿No han dicho nada? –preguntó al llegar.

-No Izzy, comienzo a preocuparme, ya ves que Sora tuvo un aborto hace tiempo, espero que no tenga complicaciones. –comentó Takeru.

-Pues no las hubo. –se escuchó la voz de Yamato. –Fue niña. –informó mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules.

Esa información llenó de alegría a todos los presentes, en especial a los padres de Sora.

La verdad es que tanto Koushiro como May no tenían mucho qué hacer allí, sin embargo, la amistad de ellos hacia sus amigos les hizo quedarse.

-¿Qué haces Mayumi? –preguntó Izzy mientras la abrazaba por detrás, rodeando su cintura y colocando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de su esposa.

-Nada, sólo veo los cuneros. Sobre todo a mi nueva sobrina, Aiko. Está hermosa, se parece demasiado a Matt. –dijo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ni que lo diga, Yamato está que no cabe de alegría. No imagino la dicha que ha de sentir por ser padre. –continuó enfocando la vista entre todos los bebés recién nacidos.

Un par de segundos pasaron, después de ese pequeño dialogo entre los chicos.

-Sabes, quiero hacerte una pregunta… pero no me atrevo a iniciar esta conversación por alguna extraña razón. –confesó Mayumi.

-Vamos May, somos esposos, se supone que debemos confiarnos todo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, y si es un problema, buscaremos una solución. –alentó el científico digital.

Esas pequeñas palabras le ayudaron a sentirse más confiada y firme, respiró hondo y habló de una buena vez.

-Mientras Sora estaba en parto… fui a ver al doctor.

Esa información fue a penas conocida por él. -¿Estás enferma? ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?, me hubieras avisado para ir contigo. –reprochó levente.

-La verdad es que, tenía miedo de que algo malo estuviera conmigo, es decir… desde luego que no estoy buscando a propósito un embarazo sin comentártelo, pero desde que nos casamos no nos hemos cuidado y empezaba a temerme que algo anduviera mal con nosotros, pero el doctor me dijo que todo está bien. Lamento si te molesta que toque el tema de los bebés, pero… es algo que yo quiero, y no sé si tú también, por eso es que quiero saberlo. –terminó para después enfocar su mirada en la del pelirrojo, viendo en ella esa curiosidad desde que lo conoció.

-Mayumi… ¿porqué me preguntas eso? –le extrañó. –Por supuesto que quiero tener hijos. Quiero tener una familia contigo, tal vez es algo pronto para tenerla, pero no hoy prisas, por mí estaría bien que nacieran mañana, pero todo a su tiempo, hay que planearlo bien, decidir cuantos hijos, cómo los vamos a educar, cuanto tiempo estaremos con ellos… -él ya empezaba a perderse entre sus pensamientos futuros.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? –preguntó de manera esperanzada.

-Lo que más deseo en este momento es tener una niña que se parezca a ti. –susurró justo en frente de ella.

Era lo que May necesitaba escuchar para armarse de valor. No sabía los pensamientos completos de Izzy, por lo que no podía decirle toda la información. Pero ver esa mirada dulce y segura en él, le ayudó a compartir esa información que tenía un poco de haber descubierto.

-Aunque… ahora que tú sabes que no tienes ningún problema para embarazarte, pues quizá soy yo quien deba hacerme algún examen… ya sabes, para asegurarnos y si no pues, empezar algún tratamiento.

-No necesitas ningún tratamiento mi amor. –aseguró aún de espaldas a él y acariciando levemente los brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

-¿Porqué lo dices? –cuestionó haciendo uso de su mayor cualidad, la curiosidad.

-Porque el doctor me dijo hace rato que tengo aproximadamente dos meses de embarazo. –compartió al tomar la mano de él y la llevarla a su vientre y enfocar su mirada al pelirrojo que estaba con los ojos abiertos como nunca antes. –Estoy embarazada. –comenzó a quebrarse la voz. –Vamos a ser papás.

Esa información fue completamente nueva para él, no se hubiera imaginado nada por el estilo. Aún estaba con la sorpresa, así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue abrazar fuerte y amorosamente a Mayumi.

Al término de unos momentos en esa situación (dándose besos y abrazos) vieron claramente que una enfermera tomaba a Aiko de los cuneros para llevarla con su madre para que la alimentara.

Querían conocer a la bebé, pero sobretodo, aunque fuera pronto, compartir con sus amigos esa dicha de la que ahora comenzaban a vivir.

.

En la habitación había cerca de ocho personas, malamente porque las reglas decían que máximo tres, pero como no estarían por mucho tiempo y bajo la condición de no hacer mucho ruido, lograron entrar.

-Les presentamos a Aiko Ishida-Takenouchi. –musitó el feliz padre ante sus amigos y familia.

Los presentes se vieron inmersos en la felicidad de esa familia.

-¿Porqué decidieron el nombre de Aiko? –preguntó curiosamente Izumi.

-Matt sugirió ese nombre desde hace tiempo, además… ella es niña, y pues queríamos que llevara el nombre de alguno de los emblemas, en este caso el mío. –compartió la feliz nueva mamá.

-Sin mencionar que sin lugar a dudas, ella nació del inmenso amor que Sora y yo nos tenemos. –agregó sin dejar de mirar a la bebé que comenzaba a dormir en los brazos de su madre.

-Aiko: la niña del amor, que buena idea chicos, la verdad es que me agrada, creo que usaremos la misma idea que la mayoría ha usado respecto a sus emblemas o cualidades. –coincidió Mayumi mientras buscaba la mirada de Koushiro para confirmar, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte suya.

-Sí.

-Pues les sugiero que vayan pensando en los nombres, si es que quieren tener un bebé cuanto antes. –bromeó Tai, recibiendo una mirada a la Tachikawa como advertencia de cuidar sus palabras.

-Y más pronto de lo que imaginas, Tai. –confirmó con una sonrisa sin dejar de abrazar a May por la cintura, llamando la atención de todos. –Amigos, queremos que sean los primeros en enterarse de esta felicidad para mi esposa y para mí... –se acercó un poco más a ella y miró a sus amigos. –Mayumi está embarazada.

Abrazos y felicitaciones se dieron en esa habitación, se celebraba la llegada de una miembro más, y la espera de otro.

-¿Verdad que es lo más especial Koushiro? –buscó TK al ver la mirada de ilusión nunca antes vista del pelirrojo.

Izzy asintió para después besar tierna y delicadamente la frente de May. –Sí Takeru, ser feliz es lo mejor del mundo.

.

.

.

**-Owari-**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya se lo que andan diciendo… Amai tiene pendiente un fic y se atreve a publicar otro? Es que les diré que ando muy metida en la conti de uno, y para que ese fic esté claro, primero debo publicar algunos otros, debido a que haré guiños y me gustaría que se entendieses; aún así…Gracias por haber leído el oneshot, ya vieron que sí había KOUMI jeje (**Kou**shiro-Mayu**mi**) sorry si a los amantes de esta pareja les decepcionó, pero es que es la persona que he asignado para este pelirrojo, y he de decir que de las parejas que he inventado con OC es la que más que gusta.

Inevitable poner un poco (mucho) de Sorato en un fic jiji

Si han leído mi fic de "Siempre estaré contigo" deben saber que trascurre justo en ese mismo periodo de tiempo, sólo que ahora con la participación de Sora.

Nos leemos a la próxima

**Dios te bendiga**

****Amai do****

_05 – 05 – 12 _


	2. Lo mejor de mí

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

Al igual que el capi anterior, el fic completo está dedicado a **CieloCriss** porque su personaje predilecto es el pelirrojo, pero de manera especial, dedico este capi a **Anael-D02** porque sé lo mucho que le gusta mi _Koumi_. Gracias por su apoyo chicas, felices fiestas :D

**.**

**.**

**-Lo mejor de mí-**

.

.

El frío de ese cuarto no le permitía pensar con claridad, y eso que él era de los analíticos y que pensaba adecuadamente sin mezclar sus sentimientos con sus pensamientos.

Pero ese día no era el caso.

¿Cómo mantenerse firme si la mujer que amas estaba con un serio problema?

Y no sólo ella, sino, la segunda mujer más importante en tu vida.

Su esposa, y sobretodo _ella_ estaban en peligro.

Todo estaba bien.

Todo estaba perfecto.

Todo estaba como debía estar hasta hace sólo unas horas… esa misma mañana cuando Mayumi le preparó ese desayuno con tanto amor como todos los días desde que se casaron…

.

.

-Buenos días Kou, ¿cómo amaneciste? –preguntó May mientras el pelirrojo le daba un beso dulce en los labios.

-Bien, gracias, ¿y ustedes? –cuestionó, acariciando su pequeño vientre que cada día estaba más abultado.

-Igual, aunque tu hija a estado algo revoltosa. Me ha estado pateando mucho. –contestó, colocando su mano sobre la de su esposo.

-Pues Shuu nos dijo que era normal. Como quiera, hoy tenemos cita, ¿no es así?

-Sí, a las 2:00 pm, ¿podrás ir?

-No me lo pierdo por nada. Quiero ver cuánto ha crecido en este mes.

-Sólo que ahora no lo atormentes y le pidas que cuente sus cabellos ni las uñas de manos y pies. –bromeó, recordando la larga y pesada cita médica que tuvieron tiempo atrás.

-Quiero asegurarme que mi hija esté bien.

-Lo está, créeme. –le sonrió con absoluta esperanza y confianza, acariciando su rostro.

El compañero de Tentomon le besó la frente para cerrar el momento que compartían cada mañana desde que se enteraron del embarazo de May.

Después de que Izzy se fue a trabajar, la portadora de la paz se quedó en casa para disfrutar de la bonita pero agotadora parte de estar embarazada: la de no hacer nada.

Se encontraba haciendo un arreglo de flores, aunque con ciertos intervalos se levantaba para que sus pies no se hinchasen.

A penas se iba a volver a sentar cuando sonó el timbre del departamento. Fue a abrir y se alegró mientras permitía que su amiga entrase con su bebé.

-¡Hola Hiro!, me da gusto verte.

-Igual, pero mírate, tu pancita está mucho más grande. –comentó, señalando su abdomen.

-Sí, tengo un poco más de seis meses, pero pasen, no se queden allí, que hace un poco de frío.

A penas y Hiromi Hida había entrado a la casa, Mayumi ya le tendía una taza de té y cargaba a la bebita.

-Amai ha crecido bastante.

-Ni que lo digas, pronto cumplirá el año.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando fuiste llorando a mi casa para para salir de dudas entre casarte y no hacerlo.

-Recuerdo ese día a la perfección… y la verdad es que de no haber sido por tus palabras, probablemente le habría dicho a Iori que no.

-Oh, vamos, Hiro… claro que no, sólo necesitabas un último consejo.

-Pues sí, pero ya sabes… con el pasado de mis padres pues… sí me daba miedo casarme y que se repitiera la historia. –confesó nostálgica.

-Sé a qué te refieres. Yo también pasé por esas mismas preguntas… uno de mis mayores miedos de niña era divorciarme, o que me hicieran lo mismo que a mi madre… que me dejaran. Pero sé que Koushiro nunca hará eso. Él y yo estaremos juntos siempre.

-Estoy segura que sí.

-Gracias. Pero dime, cómo está todo con Iori… no me sorprenderían que estén pensando en el segundo bebé. –comentó la pelinegra mientras jugaba con la niñita.

-No, de momento no tenemos planes de un segundo hijo. Tal vez en el futuro, pero de momento no. –finalizó. –Y cuenta… cómo te has sentido, qué te han dicho…

-Pues el día de hoy ha estado muy revoltosa. No me ha dejado de patalear y la verdad la siento algo inquieta…

-Esperemos que no pase nada, aún así, te recomiendo que si llega a ser muy fuerte, vayas al médico.

-Sí, de todos modos, tengo cita dentro de unas horas, allí saldré de dudas.

El tiempo pasó sin darse cuenta entre las dos elegidas, entre pláticas, ponerse al día, uno que otro consejillo sobre cocina, fue como la mañana transcurrió rápido.

-¿Quieres más té? –preguntó la embarazada al levantarse con su propia taza. –Iré a servirme más.

-No gracias, aun no me lo termino. –agradeció señalado el contenido

-Pues si quieres, adelante, que bien sabes que esta es tu casa…

La pelinegra ni siquiera terminó de hablar bien cuando dejó caer la taza al suelo, haciendo que Amai se asustara y Hiromi fuera a ayudar a su amiga, aunque su hijita estuviera llorando.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿estás bien?

Mayumi no contestó, había sentido un calambre muy fuerte como para responder.

-Amiga, no me asustes…

-Sentí, un dolor agudo. –murmuró apoyándose en el sillón. –Pero creo que ya pasó.

-Tal vez sólo perdiste el equilibrio. Eso me pasaba seguido.

Izumi negó con la cabeza.

-Fue como una contracción, pero creo que… au… -el dolor volvió, y mucho más intenso y duradero. -¿Qué me pasa?

En cuanto trató de enderezarse, notó que el pantalón que traía se había manchado de sangre, y que a cada segundo se incrementaba.

-¡Estás sangrando! –gritó horrorizada mientras procuraba sentarla.

-No puede ser… ¿Qué hago? –con pocas fuerzas y jadeando, logró preguntar.

-Llamaré a alguien. Te llevaré al hospital.

A penas iba a sacar el celular para marcar, cuando vio que una llamada de su esposo venía entrando.

-Amor, me alegra que hables, ¿dónde estás?... qué bueno que ibas a la casa, por favor, necesito que pases a casa de Izzy, estoy con May… ella empezó a sangrar y necesitamos ir lo más rápido posible al hospital. Creo que tiene una amenaza de aborto…

La embarazada ni escuchaba bien lo que amiga decía. El dolor era demasiado fuerte, estaba asustada, no podía permitir que algo les pasara. Aún faltaban tres meses para que su bebé naciera, tenía que cuidarse y aguantar.

Con mucho esfuerzo se trató de sentar en el sillón, buscando una postura en la que su dolor disminuyera.

-Iori viene para acá. Nos va a llevar al hospital.

Asintió con fuerza. –Por favor… llama… llama a Koushiro… tengo… que avisarle a él y a mi madre.

En un par de minutos más, el abogado apareció en la casa. Se asustó cuando vio a May así de débil, pero con decisión la cargó y la llevó hasta su auto para emprender camino hasta el hospital.

.

.

Dentro de unos minutos más, el ingeniero Izumi arribó al nosocomio buscando por todas partes algún indicio de su esposa o de sus amigos. En la sala de espera logró ver a los Hida, y debido a que ellos fueron quienes lo llamaron, fue pedir alguna explicación a la pareja.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Izzy, que bueno que llegas, Mayumi está en urgencias, tuvo una complicación.

Trató de escuchar algunas rápidas palabras mientras Iori lo encaminaba al lugar donde estaba su esposa.

Entro al cuarto donde le había señalado que estaba su mujer, y cuando entró, su corazón se partió en dos por verla acostada en una camilla, débil, indefensa y con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-May. –habló quedamente al cercarse a ella.

-Izzy, nuestra hija está en peligro.

Lo dedujo.

-Tuve un fuerte sangrado.

Lo supuso.

-No es seguro que se salvé.

Lo sabía después de que sus amigos le llamaron.

-Tranquila. Todo estará bien. –la tomó de la mano y besó su frente con la misma ternura que lo hizo en la mañana.

-Me temo que será necesario adelantar el nacimiento de la bebé. –comentó una voz conocida para ellos, la de su amiga Momoe. -Con los estudios que acabamos de realizar, se dice que la bebé tiene el cordón umbilical alrededor de su cuello. El sangrado se debe a un desprendimiento de la placenta que tuviste, y no lo hemos podido controlar… debemos pensar en salvarla, porque si no lo hacemos pronto, las contracciones serán más fuertes y podrán llegar a ahogar a la bebe.

Con seriedad, Izzy asintió.

-Amor… -llamó la portadora de la paz, agonizando. –Pase lo que pase, salva a Chikako.

Después de esas duras palabras, los ojos de Mayumi se cerraron.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Se sintió mareado y con ganas de dormirse, o mejor dijo de despertar de esa pesadilla tan terrible.

Él no podía estar allí.

No podía ver el nacimiento de su bebé.

Con miedo y dolor en su corazón soltó la mano de su esposa, confiándola a su amiga para que hiciera el procedimiento necesario.

Era demasiado arriesgado adelantar el parto casi tres meses, pero tenía que arriesgarse para conseguir algo más: la vida de su hija.

-Adelante.

.

.

Recordó lo que había pasado en esa mañana.

Todo estaba bien a tan solo unas horas atrás…

Le gustaba que su amiga Momoe fuera quien atendiera el parto de su esposa, confiaba en ella de la misma manera en que lo hacía con sus mismos dedos a la hora de realizar una investigación.

Ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiera imaginado estar así.

Sabía los riegos de un nacimiento prematuro.

Sabía las secuelas que podía tener una cesárea.

Sabía que si no funcionaba, **él **tendría que tomar una decisión respecto a su esposa o su bebé.

A veces odiaba saber qué es lo que podía pasar.

Necesitaba dejar de ser analítico y ser más sentimental.

Cada segundo miraba hacia el quirófano si ocurría algo, si había una señal, si había algo que le animara a tener más esperanzas.

Era lo malo de conocer la verdad. A veces se perdía la capacidad de esperar algún milagro si no tenías pruebas físicas.

Y por fin vio salir a su amiga Momoe detrás de unas enfermeras.

Hasta ese día, sólo una persona había logrado despertar esos sentimientos y aparcar sus ideas curiosas: Mayumi… pero en cuanto vio a ese pequeñísimo ser que seguramente no pesaba más de dos kilos, y escuchó ese llanto ahogado de una nueva vida que estaba en medio de una caja de plástico, Koushiro entendió que alguien más le había robado el lugar a ella.

Como habían pensado era una bebé.

Una niña.

Que aunque muy pálida se podían apreciar unos cuantos cabellos pelirrojos, lo que le llenó de orgullo, pero también de terror.

Con la mirada siguió cada paso que le hacían a su bebé y cómo la llevaban a "Cuidados intensivos infantiles" por medio de ese largo pasillo.

Otra decepción: ni siquiera le dejaron verla ni acariciarla.

-Tendrá que estar en observación hasta que la puedan ver, Izzy… en verdad lo siento. –comentó Momoe mientras se bajaba el cubre bocas y dejaba a su amigo perdido en el pasillo.

.

.

Pasaron unas horas. Quizá por masoquista, pero él fue al área de cuneros a ver a los bebés. Vio a muchos nenes, todos con ojos abiertos y grandes, unos más gordos que el resto, pero todos igual de indefensos. Hasta que llegó el momento en que su vista llegó a otra área en la que había tres bebés debatiéndose entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Su bebé era la más pequeña e indefensa. Conectada a un respirador artificial y en una incubadora.

Mayumi ya estaba en el cuarto, aún no despertaba de la anestesia, no tenía el valor suficiente para verla y decirle que su niña estaba corriendo grave peligro.

Él era fuerte.

Era inteligente.

Era decidido.

Pero también era muy realista. Y esa misma capacidad que tenía no le daba esperanzas para seguir adelante.

Por educación escuchó las palabras de ánimo que le dieron sus amigos, pero no cambiaron nada.

Con indiferencia le habló a sus padres para comunicar lo ocurrido y también a Ran, la ejemplar madre de May.

Estos momentos eran superiores a cualquier otro.

Quería gritar, no tenía voz.

Quería llorar, no podía.

Quería regresar el tiempo, era imposible.

No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca, tenía tanta ilusión por cargar a su bebé cuando naciera. Quería ser él quien se la entregara a Mayumi en brazos después del parto.

Durante cada noche habían soñado eso, recreándolo una y otra vez; que el día en que el fruto físico de su amor viniera al mundo no habría tristezas ni dolor, sólo mucha alegría por empezar una nueva etapa.

Soñaron tantas cosas, y ninguna de ellas se estaba cumpliendo.

Bajó la mirada, si pudiera cambiaría el lugar de su bebé por la suya. Ver que le inyectaban cosas y que no podía respirar por sí misma sólo le dificultaban la situación.

De la nada sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Sé lo que sientes.

Reconoció esa voz, sabía quién era sin la necesidad de verlo ni de oírlo. Esa manera de tocar el hombro, dar una pequeña palmada sobre él, y zarandearlo levemente sólo podía ser de un gran amigo.

-Gracias Tai… pero creo que ni siquiera tú sabes lo que es esto.

-Claro que sí. Hace seis meses que Daichi nació. Él también fue prematuro…

Lo sabía.

-Yo no estaba con Mimi cuando le hicieron cesárea.

Lo recordaba.

-Casi me desmayaba de la angustia.

Lo suponía.

-Pero nunca perdí la esperanza.

Eso era seguro.

-Verás que tu nena se pondrá bien, Izzy. Dentro de nada ella empezará a hacer galletas para un chico en especial, tú le preguntarás para quién son, ella se pondrá nerviosa así como tú te ponías de adolescente por hablar con alguna chica, seguramente su hermana menor la ayudará, May se reirá de ti por ser celoso y estarás feliz porque tendrás una ayudante fiel a tus investigaciones. –predijo con optimismo y mucha seguridad, haciendo sacar varias sonrisas al pelirrojo.

-Gracias Taichi. En serio muchas gracias.

-El día que estuvimos en el Digimundo y que Hikari estaba muy enferma, tú me acompañaste a buscar su medicina. Aguantaste mis gritos y preocupaciones sin reclamar nada hasta que de plano te fastidié. Ese día te conté algo muy personal sobre mi pasado. Tu escuchaste atentamente y aunque no me dijeras yo supe que tu descifraste en mí ese miedo a que ocurriera lo mismo. Que cargaba ese peso de conciencia… incluso me dijiste…

-Eres un necio. –Koushiro le quitó la palabra de la boca con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Exacto. También intenté golpearte.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Mira Kou, mi hermana se enfermó en muchas ocasiones por no decir lo que en realidad sentía. Es algo que aún sigo sin entender, pero que espero que pronto cambie… y también te pasa lo mismo Koushiro. No estás solo, sé la impotencia que sientes, que quieres cambiar su lugar por el tuyo, que eres capaz de dar lo que sea, incluso tu valioso emblema con tal de que ella pueda abrir sus ojos y mirarte. Que te falta valor y coraje para decirle a tu esposa que la vida de su bebé corre peligro, y que piensas una y otra vez lo que salió mal en este plan que habías hecho junto al amor de tu vida… claro que lo sé. Sólo ten un poco de esperanza, paciencia y resignación.

Meditó un poco las palaras de su eterno líder, como siempre en momentos de crisis, él tenía razón.

-Gracias Taichi.

-De nada pelirrojo. –bromeó. –Perdona, sólo May te puede decir así… y hablado de ella, acaba de despertar; Mimi y Hiromi fueron a verla. Creo que deberías ir.

Sólo asintió, dando una última mirada de amor a su bebé a través del vidrio.

.

-Tranquila May, verás que tu bebé se pondrá bien. -alentó Mimi tratando de tomar su mano.

-Eso espero.

-Tú también fuiste algo prematura, y tuviste una vida de lo más normal. –comentó Ran, la madre de la primeriza.

Las tres mujeres que estaban visitando a Izumi trataban de darle ánimos o palabras que devolvieran la esperanza, pero a final de cuentas no era más que eso: palabras efímeras.

-¿Se puede pasar? –preguntó Koushiro abriendo la puerta y metiendo la cabeza en busca de autorización para entrar.

Las mujeres sonrieron accediendo a eso, haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo que los nuevos padres se vieran.

Mayumi intentó ser fuerte mientras sus amigas y madre estaban allí, pero en el momento en que vio a su esposo, simplemente no aguantó más y estiró sus brazos para buscar un abrazo por parte de él.

Koushiro aún batallaba algo en ser expresivo, pero con ella todo era más sencillo, por lo que le permitió apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho y secar algunas lágrimas que empezaban a aparecer mientras él acariciaba su rostro.

-Los dejaremos solos unos momentos. Cualquier cosa que ocupen, aquí estaremos.

-Gracias Hiro, y muchas gracias por estar con May durante su problema.

-Ni lo digas, ella es como mi hermana mayor. –sonrió por ver a sus amigos.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, May empezó a sollozar más fuerte apegándose a Izzy como si fuera su único salvavidas en medio de ese océano durante una tormenta al que habían sido arrojados brutamente.

-Perdóname… no fui suficientemente fuerte.

-Shh, calla. No va a pasar nada.

-¿Estás seguro? –levantó su cara para enfocar la mirada con la de él.

En cuanto sus ojos chocaron, Koushiro percibió el dolor que su esposa tenía. Con sumo cuidado le limpió las lágrimas causadas por incertidumbre y angustia. Besó su frente de la manera más amorosa que pudo y con esfuerzo, pero dedicación, le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Todo estará bien.

.

.

"_Todo estará bien"_

Era la frase que se repitió una y otra vez durante esas semanas.

Y por fortuna, su bebé estaba fuera de peligro.

Había ganado peso y talla.

Habría sus ojos curiosos que seguían cualquier objeto que se atravesaba por su vista. Reaccionaba ante las voces que escuchaba, especialmente entre las de sus padres.

Mantener esa esperanza fue lo que le permitió ser feliz.

-Oh, mírala hijo, es tan parecida a ti. –observó Yoshie Izumi al cargarla.

-Pues, yo quería que se pareciera a May. –encogió sus hombros en señal de resignación, aunque también algo ruborizado.

-Yo sí quería que se pareciera a ti. –confesó May entregándole un biberón para que su suegra le ayudara a darle de comer a la recién llegada del hogar.

–Es una suerte que se haya recuperado.

-A mí me gusta pensar que fue un milagro. –manifestó dulcemente la nueva mamá.

-Un milagro… -Yoshie oscureció su mirada levemente y se entristeció.

Koushiro trató de entender a su madre, pero estaba demasiado feliz y tranquilo como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su pelirrojita.

En cuestión de momentos la madre de May también llegó de visita para ayudarle con unas cosas en la organización de la casa, por lo que dejó a madre, hijo y nieta a solas por unos momentos.

-Cuida muy bien a Chikako. –murmuró con la voz entrecortada, haciendo que por primera vez desde que llegó, Koushiro mirara atentamente a su madre y dejara de admirar a su hija.

-Lo haré mamá. Trataré de darle lo mejor del mundo. –afirmó sin titubeo.

-Un hijo es lo más preciado que puedes tener en la vida. Disfruta cada momento con ella, porque un día crecerá, se irá de tus brazos y no podrás evitarlo.

-Lo sé, pero espero que al menos falten veinte años para eso, así que mientras tanto… sólo quiero tenerla a ella y a May… ellas son lo mejor de mi vida.

-La verdad es que nunca llegué a pensar que te enamoraras tanto de una chica como para dejar de ver la computadora por un rato. Mayumi ha logrado lo que intenté hacer en veinticinco años, debo darle mis felicitaciones. –comentó con algo de burla.

-Ya…

Estaban demasiado absortos viendo a la pelirrojita mientras succionaba esa mamila que el ingeniero no se percató de las lágrimas de su madre hasta que escuchó un ligero sollozo.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

Yoshie trató de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero simplemente esto pudieron más que ella.

-Lo siento hijo, sé que tú y tu esposa han pasado semanas difíciles y que he tratado de darles todo el apoyo que tengo, pero… esto para mí fue como volver a vivir lo que tantos años atrás tu padre y yo sufrimos.

Por un momento, Izzy había olvidado su _verdadero _origen.

-Hubo momentos en los que pensé que la historia se iba a repetir. Pensé que tu hija pudo haber muerto al igual que _mi_ hijo. Él también fue prematuro, yo también pasé por el mismo problema que May, también estuvimos mucho tiempo en el hospital… tenía miedo a que ustedes sufrieran lo mismo que nosotros. –sollozó, sin dejar de ver a Chikako. –Por suerte han cambiado muchas cosas, medicamentos, tratamientos… y me alegra mucho que la historia pudo ser diferente contigo. Que así como yo cuide de ti con la ausencia de tus padres, tus padres cuidaron de mi Kiseki.

La vida no siempre es justa.

La vida y el destino hacen un plan algo extraño para sacar lo mejor de ti en las peores situaciones.

La sabiduría de la vida es precisa y exacta que acomoda las cosas para que resulten perfectas.

-Lo sé, gracias por compartir esto conmigo. –el reservado Koushiro comentó sin tener palabras exactas para decir.

-Lamento arruinar este momento tan importante en tu vida.

-Descuida… no has arruinado nada, sólo lo has hecho mejor. Lo has hecho perfecto, tan perfecto que me has ayudado a entender y valorar a mi hija y a mi esposa. Te aseguro que haré hasta lo imposible por cuidarlas. –prometió con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta mientras pasaba el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su madre, permitiendo que esta apoyase su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Serás un gran padre, hijo.

Aunque se ruborizó algo, le llenó de emoción ese halago.

-Creo que Chikako se encargará de decirlo algún día, si es que lo dice.

"_Y la verdad es que espero que sí lo haga."_

.

.

Las semanas continuaron pasando para convertirse en meses.

Chikako evolucionaba y crecía adecuadamente siendo monitoreada y seguida por sus padres y digimons.

-¿Ya se durmió? –preguntó con voz bajita el pelirrojo.

-Sí, acaba de dormirse.

-No alcancé a verla. –se decepcionó algo por haberse entretenido en el trabajo.

-Descuida, en tres horas se despertará.

Siguieron acariciando un poco a su niña mientras veían esa diminuta y pausada respiración de su pecho por unos breves momentos.

-¿Y Tentomon y Heiwamon?

-Se fueron al digimundo, quieren cuidar del digimon de Chika, y según lo que Joe dijo es que podía recobrar sus energías en ese lugar. –comentó tiernamente May. –Dijeron que regresaban en unos días, quisieron esperarte, pero se estaba haciendo más tarde.

Escuchó la breve explicación que su esposa dio. En seguida la miró fijamente. Vio cada una de sus rasgos físicos. Mayumi en verdad era hermosa, con un cabello negro que de momento estaba sujetado con una coleta dando a entender que se lo había hecho con prisas; ya no llevaba maquillaje en sus mejillas, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, sus párpados se medio cerraban por el cansancio, y tenía unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos miel por estar al pendiente de la niña.

Durante esos doce años que tenía de conocerla, nunca antes la había visto más hermosa que en esa noche.

Después vio a su niña. Esa niña de la que se enamoró aún cuando no la podía ni cargar, esa bebé que desde que fue anunciada llenó su vida de felicidad, ese fruto del amor que le tenía Mayumi, ese resultado entre la unión física máxima que existe entre un hombre y una mujer.

Era muy feliz, era demasiado feliz que casi lloraba por esa sensación que de cierta forma no podía creerse.

Definitivamente, ser feliz es lo mejor del mundo.

Por su parte, al notar que no recibía respuesta ni comentarios algunos, May dejó de ver a su bebé para ver a su esposo, quien la miraba embelesado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Él siguió sin decir nada.

-¿Kou?

Seguía inmóvil ante el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Esa sensación de paz que ellas emanaban inconscientemente lo llenó de esperanzas, de sueños, de amor… pero sobretodo, de seguridad por entender qué es lo que debía hacer.

Se acercó a May y la abrazó por detrás, de la misma forma que lo hizo el día en que se enteró del embarazo de ella.

-Gracias por esta felicidad que me permites tener. Nunca, nunca, nunca, ninguna ciencia o investigación podrá definir lo que siento en este momento gracias a ti y a nuestra hija. Sé que no soy el mejor esposo y la verdad tampoco sé qué clase de padre seré… -la de la Paz estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Kou se apresuró, poniéndose frente a ella y tomándole las manos. –Sólo sé que ustedes dos, ahora son lo más importante para mí. Te prometo que nada, nunca les quitará ese lugar en mi vida. Son lo mejor que tengo, mi mayor tesoro, mi mayor felicidad… siempre velaré por ustedes, por su seguridad y por su felicidad… no sé qué haría si me llegan a faltar.

-Pelirrojo… mi amor. –susurró levemente sobre sus labios para después darle un dulce beso repleto de amor; de un amor excepcional.

Sin embargo, antes de que ese beso se incrementara más, un berrido se escuchó justo a su lado, encima de la cunita rosa. Se separaron un poco, y antes de que la mujer cargara a la bebé, el ingeniero se adelantó.

-¿Qué pasa mi niña del conocimiento? ¿También quieres un beso?

Fue la ternura con la que cargó y habló, lo que hicieron que May sonriera aún más por la felicidad de tener por fin esa familia que siempre soñó y que de niña le fue negada.

-Le toca su medicina, iré a traerla. –dijo, aunque en realidad quería dejarle un rato a solas con la bebé para que éste le dedicara unas palabras así como lo hizo con ella segundos atrás. En cuando la arquitecta salió del cuartito, Koushiro pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir, pero no logró pensar en nada, simplemente hizo lo que pocas veces hacía, permitió que su corazón hablase.

-Te he comprado una computadora infantil.

Un inicio muy peculiar para hablar con una bebé.

-Me gustaría que hubiera un momento en el que tú y yo compartamos ideas y dudas sobre computación. Aunque no sé si te guste o prefieras el Ikebana como tu madre y Sora, sabes, creo que tú y su hija Aiko serán grandes amigas… tengo esa sensación, y pocas veces me equivoco. Cuando te vi en el hospital en esa incubadora y estabas rodeada de tubos y de ese respirador artificial, quise arrancarte todo para que no te hicieran daño. Por un momento me imaginé que te perdía y que no tendría la oportunidad de abrazarte como mereces, ni de cuidarte ni de responder todas las preguntas y los _porques_ que sé algún día tu mente curiosa cuestionará. –se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca para que no le ganase la emoción. –Por un momento sentí lo que tus abuelos vivieron ante la pérdida de tu tío Kiseki. Sí, porque tienes un tío, nunca lo conocí, te hablaré de él cuando estés más grande y también de tus otros abuelos. No entiendo cómo es que Takeru y Hikari siguen de pie después de que su hijita murió, porque ahora que te tengo aquí, sé que si te pierdo, sería peor que perder mi vida, sería como perder las ganas de vivir.

Chikako Izumi había abierto sus ojitos azabache iguales a los de él, creando una conexión única e invisible sólo entre ellos dos.

-Me gustaría darte todo. Todo lo mejor, porque sé que te lo mereces. Quiero hacer tantas cosas mi niña, pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo porque no sé qué es exactamente lo mejor del mundo, pero lo que sí te puedo dar, a ti y a tu madre… -Koushiro levantó la mirada para enfocarla con la de May que estaba en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo un pequeño gotero para darle la medicina correspondiente, quién tenía lágrimas en sus ojos causadas por la conmoción del momento. –Lo que les puedo dar, y que trataré de darles siempre, es lo único que en realidad tengo: lo mejor de mí.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

La verdad es que no tenía pensado una conti para el capi anterior, pero bueno… cuando escribí cierta escena de cierto fic que ando publicando en el que mencionaba que Chikako era prematura, pues me dije, ¿y cómo fue?, así que sólo empecé a pensar e idear, así que este es el resultado, además, que me sirve para hacer más guiños a mi universo que amo.. jiji

Que los mayas dijeron que hoy era el fin del mundo… mientras llega, sigamos siendo felices con lo mejor de nosotros :D

Muchas gracias por leer esta conti, de momento no tengo pensado otra cosa, pero a veces soy impredecible…

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

**Publicado: 21 12 12**


End file.
